Divinamente Imperfecta
by Rossypkj
Summary: Ella, la persona más egocéntrica, mimada e insufrible. Él, la persona que le enseñara como la vida puede ser perfecta, siendo divinamente... imperfecta.
1. Chapter 1

DIVINAMENTE IMPERFECTA

Hay personas que nacen con privilegios. Desde que están en el vientre de la madre su vida está completamente resuelta, ¡Cafam! Como hechizo de mago, con todo y el humo picante y nebuloso… ¡Tu vida está solucionada! Se puede escuchar decir. Y al nacer, con solo abrir la boca, tienen lo que desean con nulo esfuerzo, poco trabajo, una pizca de sacrificio y sin miedo de perder algo. Otras, en cambio, nacen en una situación diferente. Lo que tienen, lo logran conseguir a través del esfuerzo y trabajo, se arriesgan y desafían al destino día a día, minuto a minuto en este mundo real y caótico, todo para poder salir adelante. Ser alguien mejor cada día, con una buena cena caliente a la mesa, un café humeante y una buena esposa esperándoles.

Isabella Marie Swan tiene la dicha de haber nacido en cuna de oro, como dicen por ahí. Un padre con muy buena clase social, una gran mansión, muchos autos, pero sobre todo, y lo más importante en ese mundo: dinero, mucho dinero. Crecer en ese ambiente la ha convertido en una joven caprichosa, consentida, mimada, insufrible —para muchos —, malcriada, pesada, y todo el sinónimo habido y por haber, pero aún así irresistiblemente atractiva, y ella lo sabe. Eso ha hecho que se gane muchos aliados, o como ella les dice, seguidores. Aunque el calificativo que más se le aproxima es aficionados. Estos no solo le siguen por su persona, belleza o carisma, lo que más les atrae, como abejas a la miel, es el dinero. Como todo blanco tiene su negro, los enemigos no son escasos en la vida de Bella, a través de los años ella se ha ganado muchos adversarios, rivales les nombra ella, pero al fin y al cabo enemigos.

Tiene una vida perfecta. Un padre perfecto, que la consiente en todo. Un novio perfecto, que la ama hasta morir. Amigas perfectas, que nunca se separarían de ella. El instituto perfecto, donde su belleza y dinero le brindan la popularidad absoluta. No cambiaría nada, por nada en el mundo. Nada, por lo menos, de su actual vida perfecta.

A pesar de que Isabella desearía que todo fuera la divina perfección, la cruda realidad es, no todo en la vida es perfecto. Sólo una cosa en el mundo es la que ella desearía cambiar, el regreso de su madre. René, era una mujer maravillosa, ella era amorosa, alegre e Isabella la luz de sus ojos, lo más hermoso de su vida, y viceversa. La cuidaba, la mimaba y la hacía muy feliz. Un día ocurrió lo inimaginable, un desastroso accidente automovilístico acabo con la vida de su madre, dejándola con tan solo nueve añitos y con el corazón completamente destrozado; fue el episodio más terrible de su vida pero ella se obligo a guardar su dolor en lo más profundo de su alma, odiaba verse vulnerable ante todos. Ahora, todos la respetan y la desean, y eso le encanta. Ella ama su vida tal y como es.

Mas, lo que no se imagina, es el cambio trascendental que dará su vida cuando su padre decida rehacer su vida sentimental con una mujer que es todo lo contrario a su mundo.

¿Aceptara Isabella todos los cambios que su padre decida hacer en la vida de los dos? O ¿simplemente se negara a obedecerlo? Se avecinan muchos cambios en la vida de esta jovencita.


	2. Mi vida perfecta Arruinada

**_Historia beteada por Pan Cullen, beta del grupo Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica. (FFTH) _**

**_Link del grupo: www. (*) facebook. (*)com(*) /(*) groups/(*) (*)116409608474398/ (Sin los corchetes (*)) _**

**Mi vida perfecta... Arruinada.**

**Bella POV's**

—Mi niña, levántate –. Escuche de lejos la muy conocida voz de mi nana— Se te va hacer tarde para ir al instituto—. Advirtió al mirar que me arropaba entre las mantas que aún conservaban el calor de mi cuerpo. Sus pasos sonaban sobre la alfombra al pasar de los ventanales a la ropa esparcida por la habitación. Ella siempre consintiéndome y mimándome, mas en esta ocasión despertándome del más hermoso sueño que he tenido en la vida, o por lo menos que recordase.

—Nana, me has arruinado el mejor sueño que he tenido. –Acuse mientras retiraba de un manotazo la cobija afelpada de color rosado que me obsequiarán hacía un tiempo y que lamentablemente olvidará él quién. Ella miró mi rostro apesumbrado y, en su mayoría, adormilado; negando ligeramente giro hacia la puerta que separaba el baño, importándole poco mi aflicción.— Y lo peor del caso, ¡en su mejor parte! ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme?—. Le reproche haciéndole un puchero, ella sólo sonrió y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la claridad a mi habitación, parecía que volaba en lugar de andar. Siempre me sorprendía su eficiencia, parecía robot. Vagamente recode a _Robotina, _ de los _Jetson._

—Levántate y arréglate, que tu desayuno ya está listo—. Me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, habiendo ya recogido la mayoría del desorden.

—¿Y mi papi?— Pregunte al levantarme y estirarme, haciendo crujir los huesos. _Eso se siente tan bien. _— ¿Va a desayunar conmigo?—. Le pregunte suspirando dichosa, no lo había mencionado y eso era extraño.

—No, mi niña. Él se tuvo que ir muy temprano a la oficina, te dejo dicho que lo disculparas y que te va a llamar en el trascurso de la mañana–. Contesto y salió con la carga de ropa en el cesto.

Mi nana, María, ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, incluso fue la nana de mi mamá por mucho tiempo. Ella me ha cuidado muchísimo después de la pérdida de mi madre, se podría decir que me sobreprotege, en realidad, todos me sobreprotegen…Yo la adoro, ha sido mi figura materna y el recuerdo viviente de mi madre.

Mi papi es la persona que más amo en el mundo, se llama Charlie. Él me cuida, me consiente en todo lo que quiero y para mí es el mejor padre del mundo. En los negocios no se queda atrás, es un exitoso empresario dueño de muchas empresas de artículos deportivos, le encantan los deportes, tiene muchas sucursales distribuidas en todo el país, y más que un empleo, es su pasión y sueño hecho realidad… En fin, gracias a su ingenio tenemos muy buena posición social.

Por cierto, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amistades me llaman Isa. Tengo 17 años y vivo con mi papi en Phoenix, capital del estado de Arizona, conocida como el valle del sol. Estudio último año en la Preparatoria North. Amo la música, tanto que tengo clases privadas de piano y canto, con los mejores profesores (eso sí), aunque mi sueño es ser una gran cantante como lo era mi madre, también herede ese toque empresarial de mi padre, debido a ello, también quiero ser una gran diseñadora de modas y tener mi propia tienda de ropa. _Todo se puede en esta vida, ¿cierto? _

Tengo muchas amigas y un novio maravilloso, James. Él es guapo, encantador y de muy buena clase social, sus padres son dueños de varias empresas publicitarias. Juntos somos la pareja más popular de la preparatoria, ósea vivo la vida que toda chica sueña ¡y me encanta!

Me duche, me arregle el cabello y me metí al armario. Ser popular no es nada fácil, siempre tengo que estar muy bien arreglada y a la moda, por supuesto, tengo una imagen que cuidar, aunque no me lleva mucho tiempo, soy bella por naturaleza. Baje a desayunar para luego irme a la preparatoria.

Subí a mi bebe, así llamo a mi auto, un audi R8 rojo. Mi papi me lo regalo cuando cumplí 17, era para mis 18, pero lo convencí de que me lo diera un año antes, ya no quería detrás de mi ese gorila que me llevaba para todos lados, era deshonroso. Odio que me anden cuidando cuando yo ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola.

Al llegar al instituto aparque en mi estacionamiento privado, sí a mi bebe le pasará algo me muero.

Mis amigas me esperaban en la entrada, como todos los días, yo era la líder del grupo, sin mí no eran nada.

—_Hello,_ niñas —. Las salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

—Isa, de lo que te has perdido, acaba de llegar el nuevo profesor de gimnasia y esta como para chuparse los dedos—. Hablo emocionada y enfatizando "el chuparse los dedos" con la acción. Esa era victoria, mi confidente. Aunque pareciera más una tumba abierta, mis secretos nunca los divulgaría. Ella es muy popular, claro, no tanto como yo, pero es la que más acerca a estarlo. Siempre ha permanecido conmigo y estoy segura nunca me traicionaría.

—Victoria, no seas tan vulgar—. Le comente indignada, siempre ha sido así, dice las cosas sin pensar.

—Yo solo digo la verdad—. Replico, quitándole importancia.

—Es cierto Isa, ese nuevo profesor esta _re_bueno— .Y esa era Irina, la quería pero es tan estúpida la pobre, siempre poniéndole "re" a todas las palabras, eso me fastidia.

—¡Hey!, cálmense chicas, parecen niñitas. No les hagas caso Isa, no es para tanto, esta normalito. Nada del otro mundo—. La que faltaba, Kate, ella es igual a Victoria e Irina, pero se niega aceptarlo. Comento restándole aún más importancia, como si en realidad me importara si el profesor estuviera "bueno". No era, como si de todas formas, no me lo fuera a comer con la vista, siempre estaban bien formaditos los de deportes, eso por regla general. Así era en North.

—Ya basta, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para confirmarlo y ver si está a nuestro nivel.

—Cierto —. Dijeron las tres, dándome la razón.

Entramos, y como siempre, éramos las mejores vestidas, todos se nos quedaban viendo… _Malditos_ envidiosos. Sonreí, no podrán estar a nuestro nivel, _plebe. _Aseguré en mi mente.

James estaba con su equipo de futbol, él era el capitán, por supuesto. Fui hasta él y lo abrace fuerte dándole un gran beso, no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana ya que estaba de campamento con su padre y sus primos, lo extrañaba mucho.

—_Baby,_ te extrañe muchísimo. –Le apreté del musculoso torso y bese sus pectorales—. ¡No te vuelvas a ir tantos días así!—. Le hice saber haciendo un puchero.

— Nena, si me vas a recibir así cada vez que me vaya varios días, me tendré que ir a cada rato—. Bromeo, abrazándome y besándome, lo golpee en el hombro, él sólo se reía, tales cosquillas le hacían mis "caricias".

Al final nos fuimos todos a clases. A pesar de ser la más popular, y como clasificaban a las populares en televisión, mis calificaciones eran excelentes, posiblemente las mejores. Exceptuando a los tontos nerd que no tienen vida social, mas me defendía muy bien ante ellos.

Siempre he sido muy inteligente, y no pretendo ser presuntuosa, todo está en los genes, como mi mami. Claro, no tanto como para ser una nerd, tengo que cuidar mi imagen, o bien, como ya decía, no lo demostraba. En cada clase siempre hay alguien que anota mía apuntes, aunque a mí no me costaría nada hacerlo, no les quito ese placer.

Ya en la clase de gimnasia, desde que entramos todas, exactamente _todas,_ quedamos con la boca abierta. Pues debía de reconocer que las chicas no habían exagerado en nada, el nuevo profesor estaba como él quería, era la primera vez que estaba encantada de asistir a gimnasia.

Y así pasamos el día, siempre igual, molestando a los nerd, divirtiéndonos con las ocurrencias de los chicos, gritando, riendo. En este momento estábamos planeando la fiesta de bienvenida de curso, se hacía cada año y como nosotras éramos las más populares siempre la organizábamos, este año no iba hacer la excepción, igual que la de fin de curso.

Al salir nos reunimos en el estacionamiento con los chicos, Irina salía con uno de los amigos de James, Laurent, igual de popular que nosotros. En cambio, Kate y Victoria no estaban en una relación, ellas solo disfrutaban del encanto de los hombres, pero eso sí, nunca andaban solas.

—Chicas, chicos… si quieren vamos todos a mi casa a divertirnos un rato en la piscina, el sol está perfecto para nadar, y ustedes chicas, para que se bronceen un poco—. Nos invito Laurent, abrazando a Irina. Sus padres tenían una casa hermosa y una piscina enorme, con una vista impresionante. Me encanta estar allí.

—Quisiera…. Pero quede en comer con mi papi. –Conteste, tomando mi bolso y agregando al recordar.— Me tiene una sorpresa y ustedes saben que mi papi es primero. Así este enamorada de tu piscina Laurent, no puedo— Les conté haciendo un puchero.

—Nena ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —. Me pregunto James. Sabía cuánto le gustaba divertirse con los chicos, así que se lo iba a arruinar si aceptaba su invitación obligada.

—No, baby, no te preocupes.— Le bese la comisura de su suculento labio—. Tu anda y diviértete.— Le azote el trasero— Yo estaré con mi daddy, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme— Le aclare para que estuviera tranquilo.

Me despedí de todos y me marche, mi papi me esperaba en el centro comercial, ahí comeríamos, y yo podría aprovechar para hacer algunas compras. Llegue, estacione y entre al centro comercial a buscar a mi papi. Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas me di por vencida y tuve que sentarme en un pequeño restaurante, moría de hambre, por lo que pedí una coca cola light y llame a mi padre. Ya era tarde y nunca me hacia esperar tanto.

—Swan —. Contesto a los dos timbres.

—Daddy, ¿En dónde estás?—. Pregunte al escuchar su voz. — Te estoy esperando en el restaurante, me canse de buscarte por todo el centro comercial—. Me queje, estaba agotada de sólo buscarlo.

— Mi niña, discúlpame. Se me complico un asunto en la oficina y no tuve tiempo de llamarte, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy llegando. Discúlpame mi amor—. Se disculpo.

—Está bien, daddy. Te perdono, pero apresúrate que muero de hambre —. Le confesé, a los pocos minutos mi daddy llego con una gran sonrisa y me dio un gran abrazo.

— Ya estoy aquí mi amor, discúlpame de nuevo. Se me paso por completo llamarte—. Se disculpo de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, daddy. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y ahora si podemos pedir nuestra orden—. Dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi vida— Dudo antes de continuar—. Todavía no vamos a pedir, tenemos que esperar a alguien más que va a comer con nosotros—. Confesó algo nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así en mi vida, bueno solo una vez, y fue cuando me iba a dar la noticia de la muerte de mi madre. Así que esa persona que viene debe de ser alguien muy importante para que él se encuentre así.

—Ok, daddy, no hay problema— Le reste importancia, siendo que moría de hambre, eso era de considerarse—. Esperemos—. Le conteste insegura.

Como pudo me estuvo cambiando el tema. Hablando de cosas de la oficina, paso a preguntarme por mis clases. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no me gustaba para nada. Después de tanto esperar, se acerco a nosotros una señora, con muy mal aspecto. Aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, se le notaba por encima lo nerviosa que estaba y sudaba muchísimo, asqueroso, juro que pensé que nos iba a robar, pero cuando mi padre se levanto y la salud quede estática. ¡Ésta no podía ser la invitada de mi daddy! O sea, no es que sea fea. No, para nada. Era linda, pero eso era todo, linda nada más. Toda ella era muy simple.

—Isabella, te presento a la señora Sue Clearwater —. Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante y quede viendo a mi papi, no entendía que hacia ella aquí, y menos quien era.

—Sue, ella es mi hija Isabella— Me presento mi padre. Señalándola con sus ojos.

—Mucho gusto—. Me saludo extendiéndome la mano. No tuve otra opción que seguir su ejemplo y le di la mano, ante todo era una chica muy educada, aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro. Al soltársela, me la limpie con la parte trasera de mi falda, disimuladamente, por supuesto.

—Tomemos asiento, por favor—. Nos invito mi padre, yo solo lo miraba pidiendo una explicación. La señora limpiaba sus manos sobre su vestido nerviosamente y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, ella me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Bien daddy, me podrías explicar ¿Quién es la señora? —. Trate de preguntar lo más educamente posible, estaba muy confundida.

—Claro mi vida.— Aseguro mi padre, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, unidas entre amabas y mostrando su reloj de oro que se asomaba por el saco—. Pero antes quiero que me prometas que me vas a entender y no vas a armar un berrinche ¿sí?—. Me advirtió, esto no podía ser algo bueno, y ya estaba muy nerviosa, sea lo que sea tengo que saberlo.

—Daddy por favor, necesito que me expliques.— Le suplique sin prometerle nada.

— Ok— Suspiro—. Está bien. Mi vida, tu sabes que desde que tu madre murió yo no he estado con nadie, yo a tu madre la ame con el alma y el corazón, — Añadió para que quedará segura, eso ya lo sabía— ya han pasado muchos años desde que se fue de nuestro lado y aún la extraño como el primer día—. Mi padre nunca hablaba de mi madre, nunca desde el accidente él me había dicho eso. No había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo enfrente de una extraña, no entendía lo que le pasaba.

—Tú sabes que todos tenemos la necesidad de ser queridos sinceramente y mucho más si aun tienes mucho para dar. Yo tengo mucho para dar, Bella, aún estoy joven. Tengo el deseo de ser querido.— Me confesó mi daddy, quede algo confusa. ¿Por qué lo dice ahora? Podría haber hecho tiempo y pasarlo con él, no tenía porque sentirse solo.

—Daddy, yo te entiendo—. Le confesé, tomándole la mano. Él se me quedo mirando sonriente.

—¿De verdad, amor? ¿Entiendes?— Pregunto emocionado.

—Por supuesto que te entiendo y comprendo tu situación, pero tú no tienes porque sentirte solo, te prometo que estaré más tiempo contigo y te hare compañía—. Le explique, mi padre me miraba como en shock, me gire hacia la señora y ella estaba igual que él, aunque más nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, me imagino que debió costarle muchísimo trabajo hacer que mi pobre papi se desahogara con usted. Permítame felicitarla, es una excelente psicóloga—. Concluí, agradecida. Nunca había visto a nadie asustarse tanto en la vida, esa pobre mujer no hallaba que decirme.

—Mi niña, no. Creo que has confundido las cosas—. Me informo mi papi.

—Yo no soy su psicóloga— . Por fin hablo la señora, pero me confundió más.

— ¿A no? Entonces, ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —. Exigí molesta una respuesta, no podía entender nada.

—Charlie, mejor me voy. Ustedes necesitan hablar a solas, yo te dije que era mala idea, es muy pronto...— Ella le hablo a mi padre con una confianza que ni yo podría tener.

— ¿Muy pronto para qué? ¿Me pueden explicar de una vez por todas?— Gruñí hacia ellos, esto era demasiado frustrante. — ¿Por qué ella te habla con tanta confianza y te llama Charlie? — La interrumpí, ahora si estaba enojada, ¿cómo se atrevía esta mujer?

— Cálmate, Isabella. – Siseo bajo y contundente—. No grites, actúas como si fueras mal educada—. Su voz fue dura, hacía años que no me hablaba en ese tono frío y autoritario. Lo que me hizo callar de inmediato, dolida centre mi atención hacia la mesa de un lado, donde una señora tomaba su Torta al cioccolato fondente e yuzu(1), apreté los labios fuertemente, esto era indignante. ¿Cómo me hacia esto, aún sabiendo mi confusión?

—¿Qué no sea mala educada? ¡Por favor! Daddy, estoy tratando de entender. –Me detuve un instante, mirando a la señora. Negando conteste de nuevo—. No puedo. Hazme el favor de decirme que es lo que sucede sin cambiar el tema. Sólo dilo—. Levante un decibel mi voz, estaba estresada con todo esto y tenía un mal presentimiento, esa mujer no me gustaba para nada.

— Bien. Bella, te lo diré. Mas te pido que no te alteres—. Me advirtió, ya estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba mis sales aromáticas.

—Ok, papá. Dime de una vez y no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy— Le dije angustiada.

Respiro hondo y tomando la mano de la señora, saco el aire retenido.

— _Sueesmiparejaynosvamosacasar_— Hablo tan rápido y distorsionado con todo ese aire expulsado que no entendí ni una sola palabra a lo que dijo.

—Papi, ya. Si me vas a explicar, por favor hazlo con calma. No te entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir—. Le hice saber, respiro profundo y ahora, tranquilo, me dijo la peor noticia de todas.

— Sue es mi pareja y nos vamos a casar— Anuncio. Las palabras las separo, no dando cabida a dudas. Quede helada, completamente en shock. Mi papá no podía hacer eso. Él no podía casarse de nuevo. Él no puede remplazar a mi madre, nunca. No se lo iba a permitir.

—Isabella, dime algo— Rogo, al mirarme callada—. No te quedes muda, prefiero que grites a que no digas nada— Pidió angustiado abrazado a esa mujer. Me quería morir.

No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, estaba completamente muda. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis demandas, quería gritarles, salir corriendo, llorar. Quería morirme. Mi cuerpo no respondía, me había quedado estática frente a ellos, que solo me miraban atentos a mi reacción, demasiados nerviosos, eso me gustaba, que lamentarán esto. Yo amaba mi vida, me encantaba como estaba, era feliz con mi vida perfecta y ahora estaba completamente arruinada, sí, ¡arruinada! Por culpa de mi padre y esta mujer. No puede ser.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Fue lo único que logre pronunciar.

—Hija, por favor entiende, yo me he ena...

—Ni se te ocurra pronunciar esa palabra frente mí. ¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a mi mama? Ella...

— Ya no está con nosotros, Isabella— Me interrumpió mi padre, hiriéndome incluso más.

—Aunque ella no esté presente, siempre será mi madre y ni esta señora— la señale con mi brazo, importándome si era educado o no—, ni ninguna otra va a poder reemplazarla. Nunca. Que eso te quede claro— indignada era poco como me sentía. Me levante dispuesta a irme.

— Yo no pienso reemplazar a tu madre, eso sería imposible...— Intervino Sue.

—¡Por supuesto que es imposible!—. La interrumpí, alejándome de ella. Ya había tenido suficiente de esto. Podía escuchar a mi padre llamarme molesto.

Salí rápidamente de allí, conduje a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y subí a mi habitación. Llore, llore como el día que mi mamá me dejo. Llore sin poder parar, hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

(…)

Al despertarme estaba con el pijama de osos y debajo de mi colcha, obra de mi nana, cuanto la quería. Ya había oscurecido, salí de mi cama y me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana, donde tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Recordé toda la situación entre mi padre y esa mujer, las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, incontrolables, indómitas. Y volví a llorar, lastimosamente, rastreramente. Me dolía demasiado que mi padre quiera estar con otra mujer. Ya se había olvidado de mi mamá y yo no lo podía, ni iba a permitir, nunca podrían remplazar a mí madre. Me entretuve mirando las estrellas, brillantes y hermosas, dibujando sobre ellas, uniéndolas y sacando algo que podría ser una historia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán allí? Después de media hora volví a mi cama y volví a dormir.

(…)

La alarma me despertó anunciándome que era hora de levantarme para ir al instituto. No tenia animo de nada. No quería encontrarme con mi padre, ni quería verlo, me sentía muy molesta con él.

Me levante, me duche y me arregle. Mi nana me aviso que mi desayuno ya estaba servido, baje y mi padre estaba desayunando, no quería hablar con él porque saldría a relucir el tema de su relación.

—Buenos días—. Fue todo lo que dije. Tome asiento y me dispuse a comer, no estaba dispuesta a decir nada más, pero mi padre tenía otro plan.

—Buenos días, Isabella—. Únicamente me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba molesto conmigo. Hubo un silencio incomodo y mi padre se dispuso a romperlo. Hubiese deseado que no.

—Hoy será tú último día en la preparatoria North, para que te despidas de tus amistades y tu novio—. Me informo, dejándome anonadada.

—¿What? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que mi último día? Y despedirme ¿Por qué? —Estaba muy alterada, mi padre quería volverme loca. Ahora no sé que se le metió en la cabeza, pero me asustaba mucho.

— Cómo lo oyes, nos vamos a mudar. Ya hable con el director y me entrego tus papeles ayer. Te inscribí en un nuevo instituto, así que por los estudios no tienes por qué preocuparte—. Seguía tomando bocados de su fruta. Estaba en shock ¿Mudarnos? Me iba a desmayar. ¿Acaso era un castigo? Mi padre me estaba destruyendo la vida. ¿Despedirme de mis amigas? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué haré sin mis amigas? Y James, ¿qué hare sin él? Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo. Esto era cierto, mi vida había terminado.

— ¿Mudarnos? ¿Para dónde?, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, padre? O sea, aquí tengo todo, mis amigas, mi novio, mi posición social, mi popularidad, mi vida entera. ¡No me puedes hacer esto, por favor! Aquí tengo todo lo que más quiero—. Estaba desesperada, mi padre continuaba con su comida sin tomarle ninguna importancia a lo que yo decía.

— Nos vamos a vivir a Seattle, ya está todo resuelto.— Comentó— Compre una casa unos días atrás y solo tenemos que irnos y listo. Me ha salido una muy buena oferta para crear otra sucursal y siempre he querido empezar de nuevo. Lo haré contigo y... con Sue —. Eso era, el se iba a ir por ella. Ella es la culpable de que mi vida se haya convertido en un desastre.

—Es por ella ¿cierto? , ella te ha convencido de dejar la ciudad y arruinarme la vida. Esa mujer quiere acabar con mi vida, ella es la culpable—. Le acuse, estaba desesperada, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

—No seas absurda Isabella, Sue no tiene la culpa de nada, es mi decisión. Yo decidí irme a vivir para allá, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que voy hacer y no me importa lo que pienses Isabella, ya está decidido. Nos vamos mañana, he dicho.— Concluyó mi padre, dejándome en el comedor estática. Ahora ¿qué iba hacer? No quería dejar mi vida, no quiero vivir con esa mujer, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Estuve sentada sin hacer nada en la mesa, hasta que mi nana me saco de mis pensamientos diciéndome que era hora de ir al instituto.

Salí de mi casa muy afligida, qué podría hacer yo para hacer cambiar de opinión a mi padre. Todavía soy menor de edad y no puedo decidir, aunque quisiera, tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Llegue al instituto y estacione mi auto, baje y camine hacia dentro, a paso lento. Todos estaban ya en clases, me senté en el comedor y espere a que salieran. Revise mi teléfono y no vi un solo mensaje de James, era raro. No hablaba con él desde ayer al medio día y hoy no aparecía en clase. Tampoco me escribe, tenía que hablar con él antes que con mis amigas. Marque su número y le escribí.

_¿Amor podrías salir de clase un momento? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Me encuentro en la cafetería. Es urgente._

_Isa_

A los 20 minutos apareció, se veía preocupado y eso que no le había contado nada aún.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? Me tenías preocupado, ayer te llame a tu casa pero estabas dormida y hoy no llegas a clase. ¿Qué sucede, bebe? —. Preguntó preocupado. Lo mire fijamente, siguiendo las líneas de su rostro, sus labios y el contorno de sus ojos, grabándome su rostro en la memoria. A veces la memoria falla, pero confiaba que en esta ocasión no, saboreando esas noches de soledad que estaba segura pronto pasaría, necesitaba retenerlo en mi corazón. No lo iba a ver por mucho tiempo y eso dolía demasiado.

—Ven— lo tome de la mano—. Salgamos de aquí. Necesito decirte algo importante y no quiero que nos interrumpan—. Comente y me levante, con nuestras manos unidas nos dirigimos a mi auto. Subimos y acomodamos en los asientos delanteros. Él me miraba tranquilamente, desvié por un instante la mirada a nuestras manos, él acariciaba mi dorso con su dedo pulgar, formando figuras difusas y retorcidas. El silencio se volvió profundo y sofocante, esperando a que yo hablara él siguió trazando círculos.

—Me voy—. Confesé con el corazón destrozado, la voz salió desgarrada.

—¿Qué? —. Pregunto desconcertado y confundido. Sus caricias cesaron, incorporándose en el asiento, me miró angustiado.

—Me voy. Mi papa ha decidido que nos vamos a mudar y aunque lo he tratado de convencer de lo contrario, no entra en razón. Esta encaprichado con una mujer y se va a casar con ella, así yo no esté de acuerdo—. Confesarle eso me dio vergüenza, sus padres han estado toda la vida juntos y nunca han tenido problemas. Él no dijo nada, mientras procesaba la información que le di.

—¿No me dices nada? No te importa que me vaya—. Concluí, ya que estaba muy callado.

—No digas eso— Me tranquilizo, hablando por fin—. Sólo que no lo puedo creer, te vas… ¿ y lo nuestro? —. Me preguntó dudando.

— No lo sé. ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?. Estoy tanto, o más, impresionada y mortificada que tú, hace unas horas todo era perfecto, ahora… nada lo es. –Explote, era suficiente. Lo sentía por él y por mí, sin embargo cómo iba yo a saber qué pasaría si todo estaba roto ya—. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, buscando una solución. No se me ha ocurrido nada. ¿Qué piensas, podremos seguir así, o no? – Se me rompió la voz al decir lo último, yo lo iba intentar, por nosotros.— Yo te quiero muchísimo, James. No quiero dejarte—. Teníamos dos años de relación, eso era mucho tiempo como para tirarlo por cualquier cosa. Me abrazo muy fuerte, no pude soportar las ganas de llorar. Dejarlo era lo que más me dolía. Él y yo éramos la pareja perfecta. Nunca discutíamos, nos conocíamos muy bien, sonreíamos, disfrutábamos juntos… Nuestra relación era perfecta.

—Tranquila, nena. Ya encontraremos una solución para todo esto, no te preocupes— Me tranquilizo besándome.

—¿Cómo? James, me voy mañana y después será demasiado tarde— Estaba muy angustiada.

—Yo puedo ir a visitarte y tú venir también. ¿Qué dices? — Me propuso. Besando mi frente y tomándome entre sus brazos.

— Sería perfecto. –Gimoteé— Por favor, me llamas y me escribes a diario ¿sí? — Le rogué, haciendo que me lo jurará.

Hicimos la promesa de seguir juntos y juntarnos cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—¿Tú crees que funcionará? — Le pregunte, ya de vuelta a clases.

—Lo haremos funcionar, nena. Te lo prometo— Me juro mirándome a los ojos, rozando sus labios contra los míos. Lo iba a extrañar muchísimo.

Con mis amigas fue más triste la despedida, les dije que podían ir a visitarme cuando quisieran y que yo iba a venir tanto como me fuera posible. Hable con Victoria aparte y le rogué que me cuidara a James. Le pedí que no permitiera que ninguna niñita se le acercara, y si pasaba me avisara rápidamente, yo regresaría así tuviera que desobedecer a mi padre. Al final todas terminamos llorando y prometimos mantenernos en contacto.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi nana ya tenía mis cosas listas. Ella se iba con nosotros, nunca la dejaría. Mi padre llego y terminamos discutiendo de nuevo, no me gustaba discutir con él pero en esta ocasión era necesario. Al final no valió de nada porque él siempre ganaba. Nos íbamos a mudar, eso ya era un hecho. Era mejor comenzar por hacerme a la idea, que empezaría una nueva vida junto a esa mujer. No les dejaría que todo fuera tan fácil vivir en esa casa, y no lo digo por mí. Esa mujer me va a conocer, se arrepentirá de haberme arruinado la vida, va a desear nunca haber conocido, ni a mí, ni a mi padre, lamentara haberse cruzado en nuestro camino. Eso lo juro, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Aquí les traigo el 1er capítulo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber que les parece.

Bye besos :*

Rossy


	3. EL Inicio del Desastre

_**Historia Beteada por Pan Cullen, beta del grupo Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica **__**(FFTH)**_

_**Link del Grupo: www.(*) facebook. (*)com(*)/(*) group/(*)(*)116409608474398/ (Sin corchetes(*))**_

**El inicio del desastre**

**Bella POV´s **

En el aeropuerto, mis amigas no dejaban de llorar. Nos encontrábamos abrazadas al final de las puertas de cristal que fragmentarían nuestros destinos nada más colocar un pie tras éstas. Sus rostros, incluso el mío, se encontraban bañados en lágrimas con el corrector mezclado, eran un maldito asco, seguro pegaríamos el grito al cielo si no fuera una ocasión tan afligida. Prometimos llamarnos todos los días, al final del día tendríamos que contarnos todo, desde la ropa que vistieran, las nuevas tendencias que salieran o lo chillona que se pondría la miss, hasta lo mierda que sería mi vida en ese estúpido lugar lejos de dios. Deje a Victoria en mi puesto, mientras me ausentaba, ella se encargaría de la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida de la preparatoria y les prometí que asistiría. A James le suplique no presentarse en el aeropuerto, si lo mirase no podría irme. A cambio, él me llamo una hora antes del despegue y me pidió que no me fuera, me rogó me quedase con él y lloriquee como nunca. Pero ni eso ablando el corazón de mi padre. Aún así abordamos el avión y partimos dejando mi vida completa en esa ciudad.

Ya en el avión, miraba por la ventana, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a mis amigas y junto a mi novio. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Estaba agotada, cansada de tanto llorar. Me tome un calmante para dormir, no quería pensar en nada, y poco a poco fue sintiendo los filamentos calmantes adormecer mi vida, enviándome al dulce mundo de mis sueños. Dormí todo el camino hasta llegar a Seattle.

Allí fue cuando comenzó mi pesadilla…

Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva casa.

Muchos estarían felices de empezar de nuevo; conocer nuevas personas, hacer nuevas amistades, pero cuando tu vida en la ciudad anterior era perfecta y estabas feliz con lo que tenias, esto sería una completa pesadilla.

La ciudad era hermosa, los parques, el paisaje… Todo, incluso el frío; mas eso no me animaba y mucho menos cuando mi amado sol no aparecía por ningún lado, sólo una pequeña llovizna y una capa de neblina que reflejaba mi estado de ánimo, tenía por consuelo. No podía dejar de recordar mi antiguo hogar, por muy hermoso que fuera, Seattle no era mi vida.

Desde que salimos no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Mi nana estaba preocupada, lo sabía por su manera de mirarme, me conocía tan bien que podía saber lo que estaba pensando, mi padre solo me miraba de vez en cuando, se encontraba molesto conmigo y no me dirigía la palabra.

Al llegar a la nueva casa, quede un poco sorprendida, era muy encantadora y mucho más grande que la anterior, con un fastuoso jardín que aguardaba una gran variedad de flores.

Mi auto estaba estacionado junto a una de las replicas más sorprendentes de un pelícano, formado por las verdes y brillantes hojas de un arbusto que ni idea de su nombre, y no solo el mío, también habían dos más, un Hyundai Sonata vino tinto y un Nissan Versa Blanco, no sabía para quien serian, pero no me gustaba nada.

Entramos en la casa y quede maravillada, había una enorme escalera que te permitía ir a los tres pisos de la casa, una gran sala con gran televisor y muebles muy cómodos, había una enorme mesa en el comedor y la cocina era enorme y sofisticada, era la casa para una numerosa familia, estaba maravillada con toda la casa, pero triste al mismo tiempo, esta casa tenía que haber sido de mi madre, no para esa mujer.

Subí al tercer piso y escogí la habitación más alejada de todas, no quería toparme con nadie cuando llegase esa mujer, mientras más lejos de ella mejor. Era enorme, como todo en esta casa, y hermosa, desde la ventana tenía una vista de la parte trasera de toda la casa y vi una gran piscina y un estupendo jardín, mucho más grande que el de la entrada.

Me bañe, me puse mi pijama y no salí en todo el día, comí en mi nuevo cuarto y me dispuse a descansar, mañana comenzaba mi tortura.

Desperté muy temprano, preparada para la lucha, lista para cualquier cosa que se me presentara, con Isabella Swan nadie podía. Primer día en el instituto y todo tenía que ser como siempre, ella sería la más popular y hermosa de todas. Nadie la opacaría.

Al bajar no encontré a alguien en el comedor.

— Nana, ¿dónde estás? ¿Nana?— Llame a mi nana pero nada que aparecía. Me dispuse a buscarla, los corredores hacían eco de mis pasos y voces a grito, maravillada disfrute, lo que me permitía, de la magnificencia de este lugar, tal vez no encontraría otro momento para ello. Después de un par de minutos me di por vencida, no podía encontrarla, pero se oía muchos murmullos en la entrada de la casa y fui hasta ahí.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que tienen que saber, María les mostrara la casa y lo que tienen que hacer—. Mi padre les daba indicaciones a muchos empleados y a las chicas de limpieza, mi nana les iba a enseñar que hacer, me acerque y todos me miraron.

—Todos conozcan a mi hija Isabella —. Me presento mi padre, yo solo los observe de reojo a todos, eran muchas personas, alrededor de 50, y todos eran empleados. En mi casa anterior solo había 2 chicas para la limpieza y mi nana, nada más. Nos gustaba la privacidad, pero como qué hasta eso había cambiado.

Mi padre se acerco a mí con un chico prácticamente de mi edad o quizás uno o dos años mayor que yo. Guapo, de tez morena, impresionantemente alto y con unos asombros ojos negros, iba vestido con ropa de segunda mano. Sostenía unas llaves en sus manos haciéndolas girar entre sus largos dedos de uñas cortas.

—Isabella, él es Jacob Black. — Me informó señalando al chico en cuestión, este asintió respetuoso y al percatarse de mi atención a su juego de manos opto por cruzarlas a su espalda. Desdeñosa sonreí, segura de que seguía con su juego de llaves, pobre idiota, creía que podía engañarme. — Él será tú chofer mientras aprendes a defenderte en esta ciudad. – Por su tono de voz se notaba que seguía enojado. No me amedrente por ello, él era quién me había separado de mi vida, sin pedirme opinión de nada. Estaba muy molesta por todo, ahora tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no lo necesitaba, pero era inútil y siendo sincera lo necesitaba, por enclaustrarme en mi habitación no conocía nada de por aquí, mucho menos el lugar donde se encontraba el instituto. No quedo otra opción que aceptarlo sin nada que decir, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, irritándome demasiado.

—De acuerdo. — Accedí sonriente—, pero que se coloque un uniforme, no pienso andar con nadie que se vista de esa manera tan ordinaria— Les dije, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, indicando lo mucho que me molestaba las garras que por ropa hacia pasar. Me giré hacia la puerta de la entrada, sin importarme que él chico estuviere delante de mí, salí caminando al auto— ¡Ah! – Me detuve brevemente, sosteniendo mi bolso sobre mi hombro—. Otra cosa, Sr. Black. Sólo tiene cinco minutos para quitarse ese grotesco atuendo. Y le advierto, no me agrada esperar y mucho menos llegar tarde a ningún sitio por otras personas— Le informe sin molestarme en mirarlo, al terminar, seguí mi camino.

Charlie respiro profundo y se disculpo con el pobre muchacho que no dejaba de retorcer las manos, lleno de rabia, tras su espalda para que no lo vieran. Sonreí satisfecha, si yo no era feliz… Nadie lo sería.

Ya en camino al instituto, estaba asustada, muy asustada. No sabía nada de esta escuela, más que su nombre: _Ballard High School_ y me aterraba sentirme tan sola, estaba tan sola. El camino se hizo corto y silencioso, tremendamente silencioso. Jacob apretaba el volante, lo que marcaba sus nudillos, su mandíbula se encontraba firmemente sellada y los huesos sobresalían, otra cosa por lo que estar temerosa. Cuando llegamos, quede pasmada dentro del auto, era una escuela gigante y a simple vista se notaba que era pública. Mi padre me había inscrito en una escuela pública y yo voy a morir.

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegamos – Me informo Black de lo evidente, como no me bajaba del auto, pensó que estaba esperando que me abriera la puerta, y se apresuro a bajarse y abrírmela, no me paso desapercibido su mueca de disgusto al hacerlo, mas no hice ningún comentario. Seguía sorprendida por todo. Lo que no sabía Jacob, era que lo que menos quería era bajar del auto, respire profundo y me dispuse a salir.

Era un instituto muy grande y con muchos estudiantes. Al bajar avance sosteniendo mi bolso en el hombro, todos me miraban y murmuraban a mi paso, yo solo caminaba segura, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo. Allí había de todo, la mayoría mal vestidos. Los chicos con los pantalones debajo de las pompis, enseñaban sus estúpidos calzones de figuras, algunos eran peludos o con dibujos en la cabeza, nada comparados con mi James. Las chicas no vestían ropa de diseñador, eran tan insípidas, nada como mis amigas. Todos hablando con todos, ahí no había status, todos estaban ligados y era horrible. Camine lo más rápido posible a dirección para que me dieran mis cosas y horario. Cuando llegase a casa mi padre me va a escuchar, ¡me va a escuchar!

A primera hora tenia historia y el director en persona me llevaría a mis clases para presentarme a todos mis compañeros de estudio, "es lo mínimo que se merece por ser la hija del Sr. Swan". Fueron las palabras, exactas, del director Burr.

Ninguno paso por desapercibido mí recorrido con el director, al parecer nunca lo había hecho con ningún estudiante y eso me gustaba, podría estar en este bulevar, mezclándome con ellos, pero aquí yo era la más importante. Al llegar ya estaban todos en el salón, y cuando entre, todos, absolutamente todos, me miraron, como si vieran a una súper estrella. Los chicos me comían con la mirada, embobados, y las chicas con envidia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

—Buenos días, alumnos—. Saludo el director, escuchándose un coro de buenos días como respuesta, por parte todos los alumnos y hasta del profesor, que patético.

—Junto a mi tengo a su nueva compañera—, indico el director, rosando su mano en mi brazo, asqueada lo retire, conteniéndome de limpiarlo con un pañuelo. El director no se percato y siguió con su mano en el mismo sitio, alargándola—. Espero que la traten muy bien y la hagan sentir como en su antigua escuela – Declaro, con su voz monótona. Sin dejar de sostenerme se giro. Hice una mueca a su "como en su antigua escuela", como si eso pudiera ser posible, me soltó y salió del aula, el profesor se aclaro la garganta y los alumnos, callados, no me quitaban la vista de encima, como si fuera un maldito chango de circo, ahora me tocaba presentarme a mí.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo de la preparatoria North—. Fue lo único que dije, no tenía por que añadir que estaba encantada de formar parte de esa ridícula escuela, porque no llegaba a tanta hipocresía, aún. Cuando oyeron el nombre de la preparatoria, abrieron los ojos asombrados. Era sabido que allí solo asistían los mejores alumnos, con dinero, por supuesto y era conocida en varias ciudades por su excelencia, ya que aparte de ser para niños con recursos, se encontraban los alumnos con las mejores calificaciones.

El profesor Norwan me dio la bienvenida y me indicó que me sentara, solo había un pupitre desocupado al final del salón y ahí me senté, asqueada de todo. Al lado de mi estaba sentada una rubia linda, que trataba de vestirse a la moda pero aun así fracasaba, y me miraba con envidia en los ojos, yo solo la mire dejándole en claro que ni se atreviera a hablarme.

Las horas pasaron volando, luego de historia tuve literatura, mi favorita, pero al parecer en todas las materias iba adelantada, no quise decir nada, estaba fastidiada.

A la hora del almuerzo, porqué sí, pasaba casi todo el bendito día ahí, hasta las 3 de la tarde, por dios. Como iba diciendo, a la hora del almuerzo tuve que hacer una fila enorme para poder comer, bueno, si a eso se le podría llamar comida, prácticamente comían grasa rellena de grasa, hamburguesas, pasta, pizza, una cosa verde que no sé qué seria, por dios. Hice una cola infernal con todos pegados a mí, para solo comer una manzana y agua, nada más, gracias a dios que traía en mi bolso una barra de cereal, sino hubiere muerto de hambre.

Con mi bandeja en mano me dispuse a sentarme, era imposible, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y ninguna era de mi agrado, de repente se me acerco una chica que conocí en literatura y me invito a su mesa, aunque era una nerd, porque sí, vestía igual a una nerd, fui y me senté con ella, la chica era agradable, nada del otro mundo. Esto nunca lo hubiese hecho en la preparatoria Norh, sería el caos total, Isabella Swan sentada con una nerd. Pero no tenia de otra, necesitaba información de este bulevar y mi padre no me la iba a dar y como supuse, solo éramos ella y yo.

Estábamos comiendo, Ángela, así se llamaba la nerd y yo, cuando lo vi. Estaba desmenuzando mi barra de cereal entre los dedos, observando las boronas esparcirse por el papel celofán, cuando alce la mirada frente a mí, a algunos metros, se encontraba el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. James era guapísimo, pero este chico lo sobrepasaba. Era alto, muy alto; musculoso, con estos marcándose en la fina playera de manga larga color azul rey; de pelo cobrizo y rebelde, con algunos mechones esparcidos hacia sus ojos verdes esmeralda y la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta. Era perfecto. Ángela se dio cuenta a donde miraba y comenzó a reír.

—Él es Edward Cullen, el chico más popular del instituto...— Me informo Ángela, girándose rápidamente al percatarse de que el chico dirigía la mirada hacia nuestro sitio, se ruborizo, del color de la amapola y profirió un sonido nervioso, entre sonriente y preocupado.

— ¿Popular? —La interrumpí, si que era bello.

—Aha— Resto importancia, comiendo un trozo de grasienta hamburguesa. Con razón tenía semejantes cavernas en la cara.— Y también la persona más amable que he conocido — Termino de decir, pasando el trozo de comida. Ya va, un momento, las palabras amable y popular no van juntas nunca.

— ¿Popular y amable?— Pregunte con burla

—Sí y está prohibido— Me informo con una mueca.

— ¿Prohibido? ¿Por qué? — Pregunte curiosa, no era que me importara yo tenía mi novio, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Tiene novia, y es la chica más dulce de todas, es la rubia que esta junto a él, se llama Tanya Denali — y ahí estaba la rubia que estaba a mi lado en historia, su novia lo tenía abrazado como para que no se le escapara.

—Ya veo, se ven bien juntos – Comente, para que me dijera más.

— Si, tienen casi dos años juntos y son los más populares de aquí.

— Hasta hoy – Susurre para mí

— ¿Cómo? — Ángela me pregunto

—Nada— Negué con una sonrisa y dándole un mordisco a la manzana— Nada de nada.

Me siguió contando cómo era todo ahí y me entere que dentro de dos semanas había una fiesta de bienvenida de curso, igual que en la preparatoria North, pero la de allá era dentro de tres semanas, así iba a poder estar en las dos.

También supe que el grupo de populares de las chicas lo lideraba la rubia, la tal Tanya y lo seguía una tal Alice, una chica pequeña que parecía un duendecillo pero con mucho estilo, seguida de Rosalie una rubia despampanante, hermosa no tanto como yo por supuesto. Y los chicos eran el guapo y amable Edward novio de Tanya, seguía Jasper, novio de Alice y Emmett novio de Rosalie, ellos conformaban el grupo de los populares hasta hoy, claro, porque ahora llegue yo.

La tarde pasó y toda la atención la tenía y eso me gustaba cada vez más, aunque algunas veces se me acercaban muchos a darme la bienvenida, los trataba indiferentes para que me dejaran tranquila. Las clases terminaron y al salir ya estaba mi chofer ahí, hablando con nada más y nada menos, Edward Cullen.

—Apresúrese Sr. Black, no se le paga para que ande charlando por ahí con sus amigos en horas de trabajo y no tengo todo el día—. Le dije al pasar por el lado de los dos chicos, se sorprendieron al verme llegar.

—En seguida, señorita— Me dijo despidiéndose de Edward.

—Chao, Edward, nos vemos luego. Tengo que trabajar. —Le informo, disculpandose.

—Dale Jake, no te preocupes, estamos hablando y suerte...— Dijo, mirándome y añadiendo— En tu nuevo trabajo—. Se despidieron y nos fuimos.

— Black, lléveme al mejor centro comercial de la ciudad. Ahora—. Le indique, no quería llegar a mi casa, a esta hora ya esa mujer debe de estar instaladísima y muy cómoda en su nueva casa. La rabia me consumía y tenía que calmarme. La única forma de relajare era ir de compras.

—Señorita, pero su padre me ordeno que del instituto para la casa, que nada de ir a otro sitio porque tenían una reunión familiar muy importante –.Me informo la orden que le había dado mi padre, pero ni por qué me amenazara estaré para darle la bienvenida a esa mujer, ni muerta.

— No me importa lo que le haya dicho mi padre, usted es mi chofer, y me tiene que llevar para donde yo le diga, para eso se le paga—. Conteste de mala manera

— Pero señorita…

— Pero nada, obedezca o se queda sin trabajo—. Lo amenace interrumpiéndolo, odiaba cuando me llevaban la contraria y más si era un empleado que dependía de mi familia para mantenerse.

No siguió contradiciéndome y se dirigió al centro comercial, al llegar me dispuse a distraerme y pasarla bien, amaba ir de compras y este Centro comercial era enorme, mi sueño hecho realidad. Anduve de tienda en tienda, comprando un nuevo guardarropa para conquistar esta nueva ciudad, pase toda la tarde haciendo lo que más me gusta, consintiéndome, aunque me hacían falta mis amigas la pase genial, al final fui a un pequeño restaurant a tomarme una coca cola light y descansar un poco y llame a James.

— ¿Quien? –. Su manera de contestarme me entristeció.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de contestarle a tu novia? Y teniéndola lejos –. Respondí de manera seca, no me gustaba que me hablara así y mucho menos cuando lo extrañaba muchísimo.

— Mi amor, discúlpame. Es que estaba dormido y no vi que eras tú, y los chicos tienen rato molestándome— me hizo saber, aunque quisiera reclamarle no podía, me hacía mucha falta.

— Bebe no me has llamado y te extraño –. No había recibido ni un mensaje de él y eso me tenía mal. Necesitaba fuerza y él era el único que podría dármelas.

—Mi amor, he querido llamarte desde temprano, pero no quería molestarte, debes de estar muy ocupada con la mudanza y eso—. ¿Ocupada? Estresada es lo que estaba.

—Bebe, para ti nunca estaré ocupada, lo que más quiero es hablar contigo. Bebe me voy a morir, esto es el infierno y mi padre se ha vuelto completamente loco, me ha inscrito en un instituto público, con más de 1500 estudiantes de toda clase, estoy a punto de morirme—. James solo me escuchaba atento mientras yo me desahogaba y le contaba mi pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué Charlie te hace eso, nena? Si tú eres lo más importante en su vida, exponerte a un lugar como ese, ¿qué le está pasando a tu padre? –. James estaba confundido y molesto.

—No es él, bebe, es esa mujer. Estoy completamente segura que ella lo tiene convencido y me está arruinando la vida, pero no se lo voy a permitir, ella no me conoce—. James solo suspiraba.

—Te siento tan lejos, nena

— Te extraño, bebe, mi vida sin ti es insoportable, me siento tan sola aquí—. Odiaba sentirme vulnerable, odiaba llorar frente a las demás personas, ni siquiera en la muerte de mi madre llore y aquí estaba a punto de derramar unas estúpidas lagrimas, pero no lo hare, nadie me hará llorar, soy más fuerte que esto.

— No está sola, nena, yo estoy contigo, siempre tenlo presente—. James siempre sabe como animare y sacarme una sonrisa en los peores momentos. Hablamos un rato más y tuvimos que colgar, su padre lo necesitaba, al igual que yo, pero estaba tan lejos.

Me quede un rato mas ahí sentada, mirando a la nada, pensando en todo. Tenía varias llamada de mi padre sin contestar, debe de estar furioso. Ya a las 6.30 de la tarde llegue a la casa, unas chicas del servicio subieron mis bolsas y yo entre en la casa. Me encontré con la escena más repugnante de mi vida. Ahí estaba esa mujer felizmente abrazada a mi padre quien le daba un beso en su cabello, se veían tan felices que me dieron nauseas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a mi madre? Ella que lo amo como nadie y dejo muchas cosas por él, ¿cómo podía pagarle así? Había dos copas y una botella destapada en la mesa, ya habían brindado por quien sabe qué cosa.

— ¿Llegue tarde al brindis familiar? — Comente irónicamente, sorprendiéndolos. La mujer bajo la cabeza avergonzada en lo que me vio.

— ¿En dónde estabas? He estado llamándote a tu teléfono y no contestabas, si no es por Jacob no sé si estas viva o no— Me reclamo mi padre gritándome, separándose de esa mujer.

— ¿Ahora no puedo ir de compras, sin que nadie me moleste? Antes no tenía que pedirte permiso para nada padre —. Respondí molesta de la misma manera en la que él me hablo.

—Isabella me debes respeto, soy tu padre así que respétame y no me alces la voz—. Me grito, como nunca lo había hecho en todo mi vida, mi nana apareció y me sujeto por los brazos tratando que me calmara.

— ¿Hasta ahora recuerdas que eres mi padre? Pero cuando me inscribiste en ese bulevar que se hace llamar instituto público, ahí si no lo recordabas ¿cierto?—. Le reclame exigiendo el lugar que merecía.

—Siempre lo he tenido presente, desde el momento que naciste—. Respondió furioso.

—Entonces trátame como tal y no como a una desconocida—. Estábamos cara a cara. Me iba a contestar, pero en ese momento entraron dos chicos, una chica de mi edad morena, pelo negro y un chico mucho más joven, y sin duda podía decir que eran hermanos, entraron felices y abrazaron a mi padre, yo quede en shock cuando Charlie los recibió. Pero como dicen por ahí, las cosas nunca están tan mal, siempre hay la posibilidad de que se ponga peor y fue lo que paso.

—Gracias Charlie— le dijo la chica como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo y el chico tenia la misma intensión, fue la que me destrozo el corazón.

—Gracias papá —. Agradeció el chico, despreocupado y ajeno a mi presencia, mirando a los ojos a mi padre, sentí un profundo dolor en el fondo de mi alma, mi padre me miro con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo te ha llamado? –. Pregunte dolida, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Isabella… — Comenzó a decir, negué fervientemente con la cabeza, con la palabra resonando en mi interior, no, no había sido un error. No lo deje terminar, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi cuarto. Pude escuchar cómo me llamaba mi padre, con el apodo que solo utilizaba mi madre "Bella".

Y deje que mis lagrimas salieran, llore por mí, por mi vida; por Charlie, por cómo lo estaba perdiendo, porque me había hecho a un lado, porque ya no éramos solo los dos; por james, por la falta que me hacía y por lo lejos que estaba y por René, llore por mi madre, llore deseando despertarme de esta pesadilla, llore, llore y llore hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

—

—_Papi prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás conmigo. Prométemelo, por favor—. Le pedí a mi papi, que me tenía sentada en sus piernas, me sentía tan sola, luego de haber perdido a mi mami moría de miedo si mi papi me dejaba._

_Mi niña, mi hermosa niña—. Dijo mi papi acariciando mi cabello—. Claro que si, te lo prometo mi Bella. Solo seremos tú y yo Bella. Solos tú y yo para siempre—, y me beso en la frente._

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando aquel día en que me sentía tan sola y con mucho miedo, miedo a que mi padre se fuera al igual que mi madre y quedara completamente sola.

—Lo prometiste papi, tu prometiste que solo seriamos tú y yo para siempre, pero me has fallado, me has apartado para dejar entrar a esas personas, ¿por qué papi, porqué? – Gimotee a la nada, reclamando en silencio.

Mi nana entro y me informo que me estaban esperando en el comedor para desayunar.

—Mi niña, te esperan abajo para desayunar, alístate recuerda que tienes clase— me dijo mi nana al encontrarme todavía en mi cama.

— ¿Todos? – Aún tenía la esperanza que fuera solo mi padre esperando por mi y que todo fuera una pesadilla.

—Si mi niña, todos—. Mi nana se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, me abrazo sin decir nada, solo me abrazo fuerte, sabiendo cuán difícil era todo el cambio para mí.

Me levante, me duche y me arregle, mientras que mi nana arreglaba mi cuarto, no les iba a permitir verme derrotada, nunca.

—No puedo nana—. Le confesé ya arreglada para ir al instituto.

— ¿no puedes qué? Mi niña —. Mi nana estaba confundida

— No puedo verlos a todos ellos juntos, no puedo ver como él es parte de esa familia, no puedo ver cómo me hace a un lado, no puedo ver como rompe su promesa—. Mi nana me miraba muy triste, ella sabía que Charlie era todo para mí, más que un padre era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice y ahora lo debía compartir, no lo aceptaba.

—Mi niña, tu padre no te está haciendo a un lado, él quiere vivir esta nueva experiencia contigo y tú no lo dejas—. Estaba furiosa, nadie entendía que nunca podre dejar que esas personas ocupen el lugar de mi madre nunca.

—Nunca nana, yo nunca me ligare con esas personas, yo no traicionare a mi madre—. Salí de mi cuarto dejando a mi nana sola, no quería discutir y mucho menos con ella.

Al pasar por el comedor, mi padre me llamo, juro que quería desaparecer para no verlos juntos.

—Buenos días, Isabella, ven a desayunar—. Me invito.

—No tengo apetito, gracias—. Conteste mirándolo solo a él. Estaban todos, esa mujer y sus hijos, y yo que pensaba que solo podía ser ella, pero no, también trajo a sus hijos, esto cada día se pone mejor.

—Ven a desayunar— me hablo fuerte, no dejaba de estar molesto.

—Se me hace tarde para mis clases, con permiso—. Excuse.

—Es cierto, se hace tarde, nosotros también nos vamos—. Hablo el más joven, levantándose y metiéndose todo lo que tenía en el plato rápidamente, que asco, y se despidió de su madre y de mi padre con un beso en la cabeza, la chica solo se despidió de su madre.

—Ya que estudian en el mismo instituto, se pueden ir juntos—. Anuncio mi padre, mirándome, pero eso nunca pasaría, como se atrevía a mezclarme con esos mocosos.

— Ni lo pienses—. Salí antes de cualquier reclamo, dejando a los chicos parados en medio de la sala, solo escuche a esa mujer tranquilizar a mi padre.

—Déjala tranquila, Charlie, esto no es nada fácil para ella—, y la odie más por defenderme.

Ya el chofer me esperaba con la puerta abierta, pero cuando iba a subirme me di de cuenta que esos chicos se montaban en los autos que vi cuando llegamos a la casa.

—Mi padre se los dio y por eso le daban las gracias—, pensé.

—Un momento Black—. No me iba a ir sin decirle nada a mi padre, esto nunca se lo perdonare.

Camine hacia los chicos y me detuve observando sus autos, eran hermosos, nada dignos de ellos.

—Lindos autos—. Exprese, con rabia contenida.

—Sí, son hermosos, Charlie cumplió mi sueño realidad, siempre quise uno de estos—. El chiquillo estaba muy emocionado, ni siquiera sabía la marca del auto.

– El debe de ser un papa muy consentidor ¿Cierto?—. Alego viendo embobado su auto.

— ¿Cuando se los dio?— Pregunte ignorando su pregunta, no me apetecía charlar con él.

—Ayer cuando llegamos. Nos recibió con estos hermosos regalos, el quiere mucho a mi mama y por eso lo quiero como un padre—. Eso me enfureció más, estaba que reventaba.

—Basta, basta, el no es tu padre y nunca lo será niño, no mientras yo esté aquí—. Le grite asustándolo

—Nunca vuelvas a gritarle a mi hermano—. En ese momento apareció la chica, que venía saliendo de la casa.

— Yo le grito a quien me dé la gana—. Le grite en su cara.

—Pues a mi hermano no—. Me aseguro, yo solo me reí de ella

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?— Dije lentamente acercándome a ella.

—Mira niñita, a mi no me importa que tú seas hijita de papi y mami…

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de mi madre—. Le advertí, ahí supo cual era mi punto débil.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ella te dejo solita, se marcho y aun no lo has superado?— Comento de forma inocente, hiriéndome sin darse cuenta.

—Te prohíbo que hables de mi madre—. Demande herida y furiosa.

—Mi madre nunca nos haría eso. Ella nos ama muchísimo, como para dejarnos solos, ha estado con nosotros siempre, ayudándonos y apoyándonos en todo. Es la mejor madre del mundo, la mejor de todas—. Manifestó, escupiéndome todo en la cara, no iba llorar, no iba a llorar, iba hacer algo mejor.

Le di una cachetada, con toda la rabia que tenia. Black que nos estaba observando, salió corriendo, para evitar una pelea, pero nunca pelearía con esa niña, nunca me rebajaría a su nivel, jamás. Me la iba a devolver, pero Black ya estaba ahí y la detuvo, me le acerque y le dije.

—Jamás vuelvas a insinuar cosas que no sabes, nunca vuelvas a hablar de mi madre, nunca vuelvas a decir que fue mala madre cuando no sabes nada de mi, nunca te vuelvas a meter conmigo porque tú no sabes quién soy yo—. La amenace, estaba tan furiosa que se lo dije gritando, me iba al carro y salió mi padre y cuando miro que el chico abrasaba a su hermana y esta lloraba se puso rojo de la rabia.

— Isabella, ven acá—. Grito tan fuerte que Black brinco del susto al escucharlo. Respire profundo y me dirigí hacia él.

— ¿Que necesitas? Mira que se me hace tarde para mis clases—. Le hice saber.

— ¿Por qué Leah está llorando?— ¿Por qué le interesa, porqué? Me pregunte dolorida.

— ¿Quién es esa? – Me hice la inocente, pero sabía que era ella y para nombrecito que tenia.

—Isabella estoy perdiendo la paciencia, dime ¿Qué le hiciste?—. En verdad me reemplazaste papi, ya no soy lo más importante para ti.

—No le hice nada…

— ¿No me hiciste nada? ¿Acaso este moretón se me hizo solo?—. Me interrumpió dejándome mal al frente de mi padre, que me miraba desconcertado.

— ¿Tu le hiciste eso, Isabella?— Pregunto desconcertado, observando a Leah.

— Papi, ella me provoco, ella hablo mal de mi…

—Ya no eres una niña Isabella, deja de comportarte como tal.

—Papa pero ella…

—Ella nada Isabella, yo te conozco, se cómo eres, y que no te importa nada ni nadie—. Mi padre no dejaba que terminara de explicarle y me gritaba haciendo que todos los empleados se dieran de cuenta y escucharan. Leah estaba con su madre que le acariciaba la mejilla, mi nana me miraba triste dentro de la casa, ella sabía que esas palabras me romperían el corazón. – No quieres que yo este con otra mujer y lo entiendo, pero no te permitiré que lastimes a nadie por tus caprichos de niña, no ha pasado ni un día y ya estas peleando con Leah, mejor vete acostumbrando a ellos porque los veras el resto de tu vida y si no quieres eso es tu problema—. Se unió a ellos y acaricio la mejilla de la chica delante de mi – ¡Ah! y está castigada, ya no tendrás tu auto, ni las tarjetas de crédito. Jacob será tu chofer hasta que te comportes y antes de salir a cualquier lado debes de pedirme permiso—. Concluyo dejándome estática.

—Papá, escúchame—. Le suplique, dejando mi orgullo de lado, pero no le importo.

—Vete, que luego no llegas a tiempo para tus clases—. Dijo dándome la espalda y entrando a la casa con ellos.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, ella no es así, no debió decir eso— Me dijo el niño que no los había acompañado y esta estático mirando todo, sorprendido. —Por cierto, me llamo Seth— Me dijo, presentándose amablemente, no le dije nada y me subí al auto.

Nunca me imagine que mi papi, el hombre que más amo en esta vida, me pusiera a mí, su hija, después de ellos. La manera cómo me trato delante de todos, me hirió mucho. Crees conocerme, papi pero no lo haces, no me conoces nada y hoy me di de cuenta. Una lágrima se me escapo, limpiándola escuche.

—Señorita, señorita, ya llegamos—. Me indico Black sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me di de cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, me arme de valor para bajar. Todos me miraban de pies a cabeza, aunque mi ánimo estaba por el suelo, no podía demostrarlo, lo menos que quería era que me tuvieran lastima. Mi nuevo guardarropa era exclusivo, hoy vestía un pantalón negro que parecía una segunda piel y realzaba mis curvas y un blusón del mismo color, mi cartera y mis tacones, por supuesto. Todos los chicos me miraban embobados mientras caminaba y las chicas echaban chispas por sus ojos, pobres no hacen más que envidiarme. Llegue a mi casillero a recoger mis libros y me llego una chica diminuta, con su cabellera castaña ondulada, ojos azules, y piel blanca, junto a sus amigas.

—Hola tu eres la nueva ¿cierto? —. Pregunto tratando de sacarme conversación.

—Si —. Fue lo único que conteste, no tenia ánimo de hablar con nadie. Recogí mis libros y me fui a mi primera clase, dejándola ahí. Solo la escuche hablar con sus amiguitas.

—Ay, que creída, es una mala educada, me dejo hablando sola —. No me importaba lo que dijeran de mí.

Entre al salón y me tocaba biología, nuevamente volví a presentarme y el profesor me indico que me sentara en la mesa de enfrente que mi compañero ya llegaba.

Empezó hablar y hablar sobre las células y las fases de mitosis y meiosis, eso ya me lo sabía de memoria. Empecé hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno que no me di de cuenta que alguien se santo a mi lado hasta que me hablo.

—Muy informativos tus apuntes—. Hizo que saltara del susto, le iba a contestar de mala manera pero cuando alce mi cara y lo vi, quede pasmada ante la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, mi mente quedo en blanco, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreír como una tonta, que patética.

—Disculpa si te asuste—. Se disculpo, hablaba en voz baja para que el profesor no nos escuchara.

—No te preocupes, tranquilo—. Le reste importancia, aún cuando me había llevado el susto de mi vida, mirando al frente para comprobar que el profesor seguía con la clase.

— Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día? —. Pregunto interesado.

— Abrumador y terrorífico —. Conteste con demasiada sinceridad, no sé porque le dije eso.

— Me imagino. Esto es muy distinto de dónde vienes, pero supongo que debes de estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención— ¿y cómo sabe de dónde vengo?

— ¿tú sabes de donde vengo?—. Pregunte curiosa.

—Todos los saben, prácticamente todos hablan de ti—. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que me ruborizaba y era patético porque él no se equivocaba, amaba la atención.

—Espero que cosas buenas—. Bromee.

— Para serte sincero, no todas son buenas—. Confeso apenado

—Aquí nadie me conoce, ni saben cómo soy—. Conteste a la defensiva.

—Claro. Por cierto me llamo Edward Cullen, mucho gusto—. Me ofreció su mano por debajo de la mesa para que nadie nos viera.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella…

—Sé cómo te llamas, todos lo saben—. Me interrumpió. a lo que nuestras manos se juntaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que retirara mi mano rápidamente, dejándome una sensación hormigante en la mano y por su reacción el también lo sintió. En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón, yo había quedado estática,

—Bienvenida a Ballard High School –. Me dijo levantándose y marchándose, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Recogí mis cosas y salí rumbo a mi otra clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, en vez de hacer esas interminable cola, preferí sentarme en una mesa completamente sola, no tenia apetito solo comí mi barra de cereal, mi nutricionista estaría totalmente molesta por no alimentarme bien.

A mí alrededor todos me miraban y murmuraban, ya me fastidiaban. Me levante y salí para respirar aire fresco, me sentía asfixiada, deseaba tener mi auto conmigo para irme lejos, pero era inútil. Me senté en un banco para tratar de tranquilizarme, era imposible, un chico con el rostro aniñado, ojos azules claro, cabello rubio pálido, con un físico bastante lejos de lo mediocre pero no tanto como para gustarme, se me acerco y casi me cae encima de lo nervioso que estaba.

—Cuidado con mis zapatos—. Le dije indignada.

—Disculpa, soy Mike Newton y vengo a darte la bienvenida—. Comento algo ruborizado.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario—. No quería ser grosera, después de lo que me dijo Edward quería demostrar que no todo de mi podía ser malo.

—Claro que si hermosa, no todos los días llega una chica como tú a este instituto, y mucho menos provenientes de la Preparatoria North—. Hablaba con más confianza.

—Gracias, pero podrías dejarme sola… por favor—. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritarle y decirle que se largara de una vez por todas.

—Y ¿por qué quieres estar sola hermosa?—. Ya estaba harta.

—Eso no te importa ¿me dejas sola?—. Si no se iba, explotaría

—Habla conmigo, socializa un poco, no tienes ni un amigo todavía.

—Mira niño, ni quiero socializar, ni mucho menos tener amigos en este lugar, no me interesa relacionarme con la gentucha de por aquí, que no me llegan ni a las agujas de mis tacones; así que, porque no dibujas un mapa y te pierdes en él y me dejas tranquila de una vez por todas—. Lo intente pero era tan fastidioso que no pude aguantarlo.

—Entonces es verdad lo que dicen por ahí—. Expreso.

— Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que dicen por ahí?—. Pregunte mirándolo de arriba abajo

—Que eres una creída e insoportable. Que te crees mejor que todos por ser hijita de papi y mami, pero déjame decirte que nadie aquí esta para aguantar tus grosería de niña rica—. Afirmo marchándose, dejándome aturdida de todo lo que me dijo, que chico tan estúpido.

A la hora de salida todos me veían con mala cara, cosa que ni me importaba, tenía problemas más importantes que esos.

Ya camino a casa me dispuse a llamar a mis amigas, pero ni Victoria ni Irina contestaron, fue Kate quien contesto mi llamada.

—Isaaaa, por fin llamas. Te hemos extrañado un mundo, nena, cuéntame ¿cómo es la ciudad? Cuenta, cuenta—. Cuanto extrañaba a mis amigas, sus gritos, sus berrinches, hasta sus imprudencias.

—Hello Kate, las he extrañado mucho, ¿estás con las chicas?, necesito hablar con todas juntas, me hacen faltan.

—No isa, estoy sola, las chicas no sé en que andan, yo estoy en casa descansando— era raro, Kate siempre andaba con Victoria y la que se quedaba conmigo siempre era Irina.

—Bueno, no importa. Kate, dile a las chicas que en la noche se conecten por skype para que charlemos un rato, tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

—Está bien Isa, aunque no estés aquí, tú sigues siendo nuestra líder, siempre—. Cuanto las amaba.

Ya en casa, todo se veía tan extraño para mí, nada familiar, nada de mi hogar, solo una gran casa a la cual no pertenezco y odiaba cada día más. Entre y no había nadie.

— ¿Nana?— Llame.

—Mi niña, estoy en la cocina, ven—. Contesto mi nana, camine a la cocina y la encontré haciendo un pastel de chocolate, mi favorito.

—Mi niña, te estoy preparando tu pastel favorito, para que dejes de estar triste. ¿Quieres un poco?— Solo asentí, nunca me negaría a el pastel que hace mi nana, era igual cómo me lo hacia mi mamá para contentarme, delicioso.

— ¿Dónde están todos?—. Pregunte comiendo.

—Salieron, tu padre está buscando el lugar indicado para su tienda—. La que siempre lo acompañaba era yo, pero al parecer ya tiene mejor compañía.

Continúe comiendo sin decir nada, al terminar subí a mi habitación, me duche, me puse mi pijama y me senté con mi portátil en la cama, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar, cosas que no conseguiría con mi padre.

**ESTOY DE VUELTA, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO, PERO AQUI ESTOY.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES.**

**NOS LEEMOS**

**BESOS :***


End file.
